Nemesis
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: TFA: Sentinel is not too thrilled with Optimus' success. And he is later visited by a stranger who promises him his well-deserved revenge.


**Nemesis**

**Disclaimer: **Well, can anyone guess how this idea came to pass? No? Well, I got it from watching the last few episodes of Animated and my boyfriend happened to make a simple remark about Nemesis Prime and thus the idea was born.

_"When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I've never tried before."_

-Mae West

_"Banish 'tomorrows!' Nemesis lays wait - For common speech that claim is to be so wise on the Future as to anticipate - By light phrases men's unspun destinies."_

-Antiphilus of Byzantium

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"No bot is innocent, Optimus. You of all bots should know that."_

**-Sentinel Prime**

_Cybertron_

"Attention!"

Amid the Grand Autobot council, all heads turned, including Optimus', Bulkhead's, and the rest of the Earth team. Alpha Trion was approaching them with a pleased smile on his aged face. The only one who looked less than happy was Sentinel Prime. There was a reason for this: He knew that he would be in trouble. Or trouble would come to him.

Alpha Trion gestured to the doors he emerged from. "Your commander, Ultra Magnus!"

All Autobots in the room clapped as the recently beaten leader staggered into the council chambers, being helped by Perceptor. He smiled weakly and raised his head high in a rather awkward gesture of gratitude. As the clapping lessened somewhat, Ultra Magnus turned his attention to Optimus and the others with a smile.

"First, I would like to thank you all for your courage and dedication to the preservation of Cyberton. Today is a new beginning for all of us. A new day requires a new way of thinking, and I will carefully use this to announce the demotion of an officer."

Sentinel reacted visibly in surprise. "Sir?" he murmured.

Ultra Magnus approached him with furrowed brows and a thin frown. "We all feel the need for justice during such hard time, and we all may even feel the need for vengeance, and telling the difference between the two can be rather difficult at times. But several occasions, including collaboration with a bounty hunter is certainly NOT our way."

Sentinel held out his hands, beseechingly. "Sir, listen, I can explain all of that, I - - "

Ultra Magnus shook his head. "AND many of which did suffer because of your attempted rise to power. Claiming control while I have fallen is purely the way of Decepticons, not that of an Autobot officer such as yourself." He inhaled sharply. "And that is why, you will receive immediate demotion and removal of your rank from the Autobot command."

Sentinel looked horrified. "WHAT?" he cried.

Ultra Magnus smiled and turned attention to Optimus. "And as for you, Optimus," he continued, "It took a lot of courage for you to do what you did out there. I never thought that you had it in your programming." He placed a heavy hand on Optimus's shoulder. "You took the advice of your fellow soldiers, risked your own spark for the human race. And that is the way of a true Autobot." He risked a glance in Sentinel's direction. "Perhaps even we, those in high authority, have much to learn ... " His voice carried a hint of amusement. " ... from space bridge workers."

Bulkhead raised a brow in Bumblebee's direction. "Some more than others."

Bumblebee waved a finger at him with a sarcastic snort. "HEY! You're the green tech - head here, I just shoot things!"

"You know, you CAN put all that game studying into better use and learn to be as smart as me." Bulkhead argued.

Bumblebee laughed derisively and pointed at his own head. "If I was gonna be as smart as you, they'd have to reformat me into a light bulb!" he mocked.

Ultra Magnus ignored the jeers from the two robots and chuckled. "Optimus Prime, I believe now that there is a space open in the Autobot Elite Guard for someone like you," he told him, "Will you choose to accept this responsibility?"

Optimus had to think about that. It was difficult to choose between his friends and a position he had always worked for in the past.

"I'll uh ... " he began, "I'll have to think about it."

Ultra Magnus nodded once. "I understand," he replied, "In the meantime, I think that you and your comrades should prepare for your honor's banquet. We plan on celebrating your victory."

Bumblebee grinned with pride. "Finally!" he said, "Some respect!"

Optimus gave him a reprimanding stare. "Bumblebee!" he protested.

Sentinel Prime simply stood there, clenching his fists tightly in rage. Optimus walked over to attempt to be civilized, despite the ill - feelings still between the two mechs. "Hey, Sentinel, are you okay?" he asked, reaching out.

Sentinel sapped his hand away with a scowl. "Just save it, Optimus!" he snapped, "You take my job and then feel sorry for me?" He poked Optimus' chest with a single finger. "Why don't you just keep away from me unless you want to be dismantled by my own two hands!"

Optimus watched as he stormed away in a huff. Jazz walked up and whistled slightly in amazement. "Man, I ain't never seen SP that mad before," he said, "Maybe you should keep away from him for a while. Just until he cools off."

"Huh. Who knows how long that'll be?" Optimus murmured.

O

Sentinel sulked down the street, mumbling angry curses to himself. The streets were empty; everyone had probably gone to the celebration of those Earth Autobot imbeciles. He scoffed to himself in disbelief, unable to really face up to what had just happened.

"I don't believe it ... " he snapped, to himself, "After all I did for Cybertron, they decide to kick me out of the Elite Guard? For what? For protecting our home?"

A small snicker filled the air, halting him in his steps. He scowled and turned, gazing into the alleyway. "Who's there?" he demanded, drawing out his lance, "If you're a Decepticon, you'd better come out now or I'm comin' in after you!"

"Hehe, you would do that, wouldn't you?" the voice hissed, "But rest assured, I am no Decepticon. Not Autobot. I am on no one's side."

Sentinel frowned and lowered his lance slightly. "Well, if you're neutral, you're probably not safe here," he advised, "You should probably get out of this city."

A moment's pause. "You were upset when they did that to you, weren't you?"

"What?"

"You rightfully deserved that title. You rightfully deserved the honor that should have been yours from the start. But that fool Optimus took it from you," the voice hissed, "He did nothing while you worked hard. What right did he have to do that?"

Sentinel grumbled lowly to himself, and then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter what the case may be, no one listens to me anyway."

"Of course they don't," the voice crooned, "But I know someone who will ... "

Sentinel squinted one optic into the dark. "What do you mean?"

A moments pause. Then, Sentinel glanced down at something that rolled at his feet. He frowned and bent down to look at it. He wasn't sure, but it resembled a stone made of gold and black. He furrowed his brow and picked it up.

"What is this?" he asked.

"In time, you'll know ... " the voice hissed, chuckling deeply.

Sentinel listened to the silence that followed and glanced down at the stone. What did the bot mean? He couldn't resist the urge to hold onto it.

O

Sentinel stared at the strange rock in the darkness of his room, watching it from a reasonable distance. It seemed _alive _some how. He wasn't sure, but the colors of the stone swirled and bent like a living fog. It was so strange to watch.

"Just what did that weird bot mean?" he wondered. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "What?" he snapped.

It was Jazz. "Yo, SP, you gonna join me for the party?" he asked.

"No. Now go away, I'm busy right now," Sentinel snapped, taking the rock into his hands.

Jazz chuckled behind the door. "Aww, come on, SP," he encouraged, "Just cuz Optimus took your job doesn't mean you should hide in your room."

Sentinel scowled angrily at the door. "GO AWAY!" he shouted.

After a moments pause, Jazz walked away, surprised by the volume of Sentinel's voice.

Sentinel resumed his attention to the stone. He ran his fingers over its texture and grunted, surprised. It began to pulse wildly now, a strange hissing sound leaving it. It reminded the Autobot of a train whistling from his trip to Earth.

He dropped the stone and backed up from it, surprised. "What the slag?"

The stone suddenly split and cracked in several different directions and a small, slithering shape wriggled free from it, much like an egg. It hissed and snarled, small mandibles snapping at the Autobot. Sentinel's optics grew wide.

Just then, the thing launched itself at him, shrieking.

Sentinel's scream pierced clear through the air and carried to the Autobot party. Ultra Magnus grunted with concern and turned to Cliffjumper.

"Check on Sentinel, quickly." he whispered, as not to alert the others.

Cliffjumper nodded. "You got it."

He turned and walked out of the congregation, toward Sentinel's room. He knocked on the door lightly once and then a second time at the lack of response. "Sentinel? Sentinel Prime?" he said, "Are you alright in there? I heard a scream."

Inside the darkened room, Sentinel was curled up tightly into a corner, breathing rapidly and whimpering in apparent pain. His derma plates gleamed in the faint light coming into his room from outside. They revealed themselves to be sharp like fangs.

"Go away ... " he moaned, his voice higher ... mixed with another.

Cliffjumper frowned with worry. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. "You don't sound very good. Are you catching a virus?"

Sentinel's shaking hands raised toward the light, revealing gleaming, shining claws that had somehow broken from the tips of his flat fingers. He gasped and moaned in horror at what he had done to himself. What he had allowed to happen.

"S - Something ... l - li - kkkeee ... that ... " he hissed, voice deepening.

Cliffjumper furrowed his brow and didn't like the sound of that at all. "Hey, with all do respect, sir, I'm coming in." he said, typing a few keys on the keypad.

The door roared open and he stepped inside. It was dark inside and he looked around for Sentinel. He didn't see him anywhere.

"Sentinel?"

A shadow loomed behind him from the doorway and he spun around with a gasp. The shadow of Sentinel Prime, optics flickering with red.

"I'm right here ... " he hissed.

His mouth opened with a near demonic roaring sound and he dove right for Cliffjumper. The red Autobot shouted out in agony and terror, causing the others of the Elite guard to run toward the sound. Optimus and his team followed.

Ultra Magnus approached Sentinel's room and peered inside. His optics grew wide in horror. "Oh, Cliffjumper ... " he gasped.

Bumblebee cried out in shock. "What kind of monster did that to him?"

Ultra Magnus turned attention to the others now. "Alright, I want all of you to spread out and find Sentinel Prime," he commanded, "He's gone missing, so I have reason to believe that whatever attacked Cliffjumper has him as well."

Optimus didn't look so sure about that. He bent down and picked up the leftover rock casing while the others departed, leaving him, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet to figure out what was really going on. He frowned thoughtfully.

"So, what do you think it is?" Ratchet wondered.

"I'm not sure, but - - " Optimus cut himself off at the sound of laser fire and shouts from what could have been the twins.

"Brother, hold down his bloated arm!" Came the cry from Jetfire.

The Autobots turned and noticed Jetstorm hurtled harshly across the hall. He regained his footing and gave them a quick salute. "Ahh, good to see you here, comrades," he said, "Maybe you talk to Sentinel Prime, he's gone crazy!"

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked.

A wriggling Jetfire yelped and struggled and he was lifted up in one giant claw. It looked to be a fierce techno - organic creature that bore a terrifying resemblance to Sentinel Prime. It had one large arm that was swirling with red and black and looked like it acted as a "fungus".

The mech's skull resembled a spiked helm that looked as if the metal had been peeled entirely away to reveal a face full of jagged teeth. It panted through its now enormous fluttering nostrils.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Bulkhead cried.

It was Sentinel Prime, horribly mutated beyond belief.

"What's wrong?" he spat, "Don't you recognize me?"

Optimus' optics grew wide. "Sentinel?"

Sentinel snarled at him, the sounds resembling that of a savage beast. "Yeah, now all of you are paying attention, aren't you?" He flung Jetfire into his twin and advanced slowly, menacingly. "And since I have your attention, I think it's about time that I established some new rules around here."

Ultra Magnus turned the corner and held out his hammer. "You've become tainted, Sentinel, and it ends here, right now."

Sentinel let loose a mocking laugh. "You don't have any say over me anymore, old man!" he sneered, raising his massive, clawed hand. His voice carried pity and weakness now. "Come here then, and shut me up. End my suffering."

Ultra Magnus advanced. "As you wish."

He swung his hammer, but Sentinel caught it easily in one hand, startling the older Autobot. He grinned and snickered. "I can't believe you fell for that!" he hissed, watching him struggled against his grip. Slag, this power felt amazing. "Now, I'm gonna break your legs again."

He swung his other hand and grasped Ultra Magnus' left leg. The older Autobot's optics widened and Sentinel grinned wickedly, slowly starting to twist ...

Just then, Bulkhead charged, swinging his wrecking ball. "I'm comin', sir!"

Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee joined in as well. Sentinel snarled and tossed Ultra Magnus aside. Behind him, a single, long tentacle whipped back and forth, resembling a tail, launched him clean through the air and out into the night.

"Go get him!" Ultra Magnus shouted, "Don't let him get away!"

O

Sentinel hissed wickedly as Bumblebee fired round after round from his electric stingers. The shots bounced uselessly off of his armor. He glanced down, surprised by the lack of damage, and needless to say, so was Bumblebee.

"Hehe, looks like someone's looking out for me today ... " Sentinel hissed.

Bumblebee's optics grew wide. "Oh slag."

Sentinel swung his massive arm and snatched the little yellow mech up by his neck. Bumblebee squirmed and writhed, struggling to break free. Sentinel snickered and brought him close.

"You were always a pain in my crankshaft!" he snapped.

"Sentinel!"

Sentinel sighed, almost annoyed and turned to face Optimus Prime. The mech scowled and held up his axe. "It's me you want, Sentinel," he told him, "Let Bumblebee go."

Sentinel smirked and glanced at Bumblebee for a brief moment. "You want him?" he hissed, "Go and get him!" With that, he tossed Bumblebee from the building.

Optimus gasped in horror. "Bumblebee!" He retracted his grappling hook and seized the yellow mech before he would be smashed by the ground below. Sentinel snarled coldly and chuckled.

"So, what are you gonna do now, Optimus?" he growled, "Are you gonna try and stop me from destroying you ... or destroying Ultra Magnus instead? You both are real annoying in your own way." He laughed. "Hah. Decisions ... Decisions ... "

Optimus shook his head. "Sentinel, I don't know what's happened to you, but this is not the right choice you're making ... " he said, attempting peace talks, "Look, if you just stand down, things don't have to get completely out of hand."

"STAND DOWN?" Sentinel bellowed, "WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

Optimus sighed. "I guess it's gonna get out of hand ... "

Just then, Sentinel looked over his shoulder and smirked. "No. I got an even better idea."

And with that, he jumped at impossible heights and took off through the city. Optimus looked up, startled. "SENTINEL!" he shouted.

O

Sentinel was kneeling before Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons. Megatron seemed a little reluctant to praise the former Autobot, but nonetheless, he had released them from the Autobot prison. Perhaps he could be trusted.

"So, what do they call you now, Sentinel Prime?"

Sentinel lifted his head and grinned. "Just call me ... Nemesis."


End file.
